je t'aime Iruka
by atsumimag
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque le rêve devient réalité. yaoi! Kakairu Kakashi et Iruka


L'histoire est de moi, le seul personnage qui est de moi c'est Tomoko, les autres sont de Masashi Kishimoto dans Naruto.

Les dialogues sont en gras et des précisions pour mieux comprendre le temps sont mises entre parenthèses.

Attention c'est un Yaoi même si il est long à se mettre en place.

Sinon bonne lecture !

« JE T'AIME IRUKA »

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre, seuls quelques rayons de lune traversait les rideaux éclairaient faiblement la pièce.

Deux ombres se mouvaient sur le lit, deux corps suant et haletant de plaisir. Deux corps nus se caressant, se déposant de doux baisers, se mordillant quelques parcelles de peau.

Ils se voulaient, le seul fait d'être si proche de l'un et de l'autre amplifiant leurs désirs. La passion les dévorait à chaque seconde. Leurs pulsions furent assouvit.

Et un réveil sonna.

Iruka se réveilla sortant de son rêve, rêve qui faisait depuis qui avait rencontré, du moins observer, un des plus réputés Junin du village, le célèbre ninja copieur, lors d'une soirée arrosée. Durant la grande majorité de la soirée, Iruka ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de Kakashi, c'est comme si il l'avait envouté. Iruka trouvant ce camarade fort attirant, sauf qu'il n'osa pas lui parler même pour rien dire, car un obstacle (du moins pour Iruka) se mettait entre lui et l'objet de son désir. Une certaine Junin prénommée Anko, qui ne quittait pas Kakashi d'une semelle, comme si il était en couple et qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on lui pique son homme. Donc, par conséquent notre pauvre Iruka est depuis cette date hanté par une passion furieuse pour Kakashi, il le voulait, l'avoir que pour lui, partager/faire partie de sa vie, dormir dans le même lit, manger à la même table, … ainsi de suite.

Iruka en était tombé amoureux en une seule soirée.

Iruka sortit de sa tête l'espace de quelque minute son rêve pour se préoccuper de lui. C'est-à-dire se lever, déjeuner, prendre une douche et partir faire cours à une bande de jeunes bambins qui ont l'ambition de devenir de véritable ninja pour protéger leurs villages quand ils seront grands.

Et à peine sortir de chez lui, Kakashi reprenait sa place dans toutes les pensées d'Iruka, il l'obsédait, Iruka aurait tant voulu le revoir même une fraction de seconde mais il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion depuis cette fameuse soirée.

Sauf un événement peu habituel surtout depuis une petite dizaine d'année. Le village est attaqué !

De nombreuses bombes explosèrent en peu partout dans le village, des cris et/ou hurlements se fit attendre en quelque instant.

Iruka ne vit pas tout de suite les assaillants et se dirigea le plus vite qu'il put au palais de l'Hokage pour recevoir des ordres. Il se fît un chemin parmi certains décombres. Arrivé devant le palais, l'Hokage donnait déjà les ordres, « les kunoïchi mettait tout les civils dans les souterrains et protéger les entrées, les Genins avec elles, les Chunins rechercher les personnes coincés sous les décombres ou enfermer chez eux pour que l'on les soigne et/ou les cache dans les souterrains et quant aux Junins et membres de l'Anbu allez au combat protéger notre villages, exécution ! »

Des ordres clairs et précis, Iruka n'étant que Chunin allait faire chaque maison pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, mais décida de commencer par l'école car à l'heure qu'il est, il devait déjà y avoir quelques élèves dans l'établissement.

En effet un petit groupe d'élèves composés de trois filles et de deux garçons se cachait dans le sous sol de l'école. Il les fit sortir en sécurité avec un de ses collègues qui avait eu la même idée.

Mais sur le chemin les conduisant vers une des entrées du souterrain le plus proche de l'école, ils furent attaqués.

Iruka et son collègue se défendirent comme ils le purent car leurs assaillants étaient largement plus forts. Des Junins virent leur porter secours au moment où ils furent envoyés au tapis, dans de mauvais états, notre petit Iruka en perdit connaissance.

Il reprit connaissance trois jours plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il sursauta des son réveil, l'obstacle à ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde ces derniers temps, Anko, était assis en tailleur vêtu d'un pyjama au bout du lit, elle le regardait dormir, il était devenu son occupation.

**Salut, bien dormir !** lui dit-elle.

**Euh, oui, mais qu'est que tu fais sur mon lit ?**

**Bah c'est simple je suis dans la même chambre que toi et je n'arrive pas à dormir.**

**Et quand tu ne dors pas tu regardes les autres dormir ?**

**Oui !**

**Erk ! et pourquoi on est dans la même chambre ?**

**Euh, tout simplement parce que tu es le seul avec moi avec qui il n'y aura pas de problème, pour qu'il puisse se reposer.** Lui répondit-elle en lui montrant du doigt, le lit d'à côté.

Iruka sursauta à nouveau, car il n'avait pas remarqué la présence, de celui qu'il lui hantait l'esprit, Kakashi Hataké, qui dormait comme un gros bébé dans le lit sur sa gauche.

**Oh t'inquiète il le bourre de somnifère pour qu'il ferme l'œil il se réveillera pas avant demain matin vers 8h 30- 9h00,** lui expliqua Anko.

**Ah ! et pourquoi les seuls avec qui il peut se reposer ?**

**Moi perso, parce que je suis sa meilleur amie et qu'il n'a pas de risque que je me jette dessus pour le violer pas comme ses jolies infermières **(un sourire narcissique au coin des lèvres d'Anko apparu) **et toi parce que tu n'es pas Gai et que tu es une personne plutôt calme qui ne cherche pas d'histoire en plus de…**

**Sa meilleure amie ?** coupa Iruka quelques secondes plus tard réalisant ce que Anko venait de dire.

**Oui, pourquoi ?**

**Je croyais que vous et lui vous …**

**Oh là je t'arrête tout de suite, la seule personne ici dans cette pièce qui peut être dans son tableau de chasse c'est toi. Et pis moi et Ka** (petit nom par lequel Anko appelle Kakashi) **on est gai.**

**Hein ?**

**Je préfère les femmes et lui les hommes !**

**Vraiment ?** (Iruka repensait au tableau de chasse que Anko avait mentionné, il avait une chance)

**Oui pourquoi je blaguerai sur ce sujet !** (c'est possibilité de chances venait d'augmenter)

**C'est vrai. **Répondit Iruka mal à l'aise d'un coup.

**Sinon çà va ? tes blessures te fonds pas trop souffrir ?** en lui montrant ses bandages.

Iruka depuis qu'il s'était réveillé n'avait pas remarqués que tout son bras gauche de l'épaule jusqu'au bout de ses doigt était recouvert de pansements.

**Euh çà va, sa fait pas trop mal. Mais qu'est qui c'est passé et mon collègue ?**

**Bah ! on a été attaqués, tu as pris un sacré coup, tout est revenu à la normale en deux heures, on a gagné, quant à ton collègue il a le pied dans le plâtre et il doit être à l'étage dans dessus.**

**D'accord, et toi pourquoi tu es là ?**

**Beaucoup de petites blessures légères, plus un traumatisme crânien je suis resté quatre heures dans les pommes.** (elle disait çà comme si c'était la fin du monde) **et avant que tu me pose la question, Ka est là car lui aussi à des centaines de petites blessures un peu partout, et le bras dans le plâtre.**

Iruka regarda mieux, constata quand effet que l'avant bras droit du Junin était dans le plâtre. Et continua à discuter avec elle, car premièrement il en apprenait beaucoup plus sur le ninja copieur, et deuxième cela semblait faire plaisir à Anko que l'on l'écoute parler et dans ces explications elle mentionna que Kakashi était toujours sous calmants et somnifères, vu qu'il avait dormir pendant 3 jours de suite, et les visites était limités à cinq minute par personnes par jours. Elle s'ennuyait et avait besoin de parler, il semblait pour Iruka que çà là détendait et même temps la fatiguée donc réussir à la faire dormir. Sauf que non ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Kakashi se réveille (littéralement la tête dans le cul) vers 8h30 du matin.

**Je vais les tuer.** Ceci fut la première phrase prononcé par Kakashi à moitié encore en train de dormir. Iruka fut effrayer par ces paroles car il crut que Kakashi parlait de lui et d'Anko.

**Tu** **dis toujours çà mais tu ne bouges pas !** répliqua Anko, **elles ne font que leurs travaillent.**

**Mouais !** (Kakashi est déjà de mauvaise humeur dés le matin et près à se rendormir)

**Tu pourrais au moins, nous dire bonjour au moins !**

**Nous ?** Kakashi n'avait pas encore cogité que Anko se trouvait en bout du lit d'Iruka et ce dernier réveillé.

…**. Ka ?**

**Je suis bloqué**, le simple fait d'avoir tourner la tête en direction d'Anko et d'Iruka lui bloqua le cou.

**Ah le con !** morte de rire, Anko, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge trop vite ou brusquement et Iruka se demandait comment il avait bien plus se bloquer.

**Ah ah !**

**Attend ne bouge pas.** Kakashi commença à faire les gros yeux.

**Euh Anko je préférai que se soit une infermière que …. Aie !**

Avant qu'il puise finir sa phrase Anko lui débloqua en un coup de main son cou. Iruka était à la fois effrayer et impressionner par la jeune femme. Mais il était loin de penser que Kakashi aurait peur d'Anko. Une infermière débarqua après avoir entendu que du bruit venait de la chambre.

**Qu'est qui ce passe ici ? Anko veut-tu retourner te coucher ! tiens Iruka tu t'es réveillé ? et toi kakashi ne bouge pas d'un pouce !** elle était si impressionnante que Anko filait en un éclair se mettre au lit et parlait si vite qu'Iruka ne pu lui répondre avant que Kakashi ne lui dise :

**Ahah je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je bouge merci de me le rappeler !**

**Et bien il y a de l'ambiance, ici ! **

**Tsunade-sama !** dire en cœur Anko et kakashi comme soulagés de la voir arriver.

**Tomoko, tu peux disposer je m'occupe d'eux.**

**Bien, madame. **Et l'infermière sortit.

**Alors commençons par Anko vu les derniers examens, c'est-à-dire ceux d'hier tu vas pouvoir sortit d'ici demain après –midi.**

**Merci, seigneur.** Kakashi regarda Anko d'un regard noir (son lit se trouvait juste en face de celui de Kakashi).

**Alors Kakashi, toi j'ai bien peur que je vais devoir te garder encore une semaine ou deux.**

**C'est une blague ?**

**Non, mon petit louveteau** (Iruka surpris par le surnom que Tsunade donnait à Kakashi) **si tu reste bloquer à chaque fois que tu bouges, j'ai bien peur de devoir encore une fois t'opérer** (Kakashi fit une grimace) **et tu reste sous perfusion.**

**Génial,** ce génial quand il sortit de la bouge de Kakashi manquait réellement de l'enthousiasme.

**Et quand à toi, mon petit Iruka on va encore te garder deux à trois jour pour s'assurer que tout va bien, par contre tu auras peut être besoin d'une rééducation pour ton bras, tu essayer de le bouger depuis que tu t'es réveiller.**

**Euh, non.**

**Pas grave, bon je vais dire que l'on t'apporte un deuxième plateau pour toi car il n'y avait que Anko qui était autoriser à manger du solide** (elle disait cette phrase en regardant Kakashi, qui était encore de plus mauvaise humeur que quand il s'était réveillé, et grimaçait pire qu'un gosse que l'on venait de punir, cette vision du ninja copieur plaisait beaucoup à notre Iruka, cela pouvait que les Junins était encore des être humains et qu'ils étaient comme n'importe quel homme)

Tsunade quitta la chambre en disant au revoir, un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Kakashi toujours mécontent, semblait regarder ses pieds, Iruka n'osa pas parler, idem pour Anko ; elle avait peur que Kakashi lui reproche qu'elle peut sortir plutôt que lui.

L'infermière, Tomoko, revenue mais là avec des plateaux repas pour Iruka et Anko, et une nouvelle perfusion pour Kakashi, toujours aussi ravi, elle lui redonna en plus une dose de calmant et des somnifères. Quand ceux-ci commencèrent faire effet au bout de quelles secondes, Kakashi semblait à nouveau dans les vapes et plus détendus. L'infermière ressortit en donnant un conseil aux deux seul qui allait rester éveiller le reste de la journée, **« pas un bruit vous êtes dans un hôpital, et laissez Kakashi dormir, Tsunade- sama risque de venir le cherche cet après-midi »**. Anko et Iruka acquiescèrent de la tête et mangèrent leur repas pendant que Kakashi s'endormi comme une pierre.

**Le laissez dormir, tu parle quand on lui donne une dose de somnifère il dort comme un mort,** elle remua Kakashi pour prouver ces dires à Iruka, l'endormi ne bougea point, continuait à dormir. **Il faut le faire non ?** Anko interrogeait Iruka

**Je ne sais pas il lui donne peut être une dose de cheval.**

**Moi je dirais une dose pour un éléphant mais il n'a pas mignon comme çà ?** On aurait vraiment dit un gosse quand Kakashi dormait.

Iruka ne répondit pas de peur de montrer à la jeune femme qu'il avait craquée sur Kakashi.

Iruka passa le reste de la matinée à parler de chose et d'autre avec Anko tout en essayant de bouger son bras, chose qui le faisait souffrir, mais s'endormir à force d'essayer de suivre ce que lui racontait Anko. Cette dernière fut presque vexée mais comprenait qu'il pouvait lui aussi fatigué, mais elle, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Quant Iruka refit surface il était déjà tard, et constat que les rideaux autour de son lit étaient tirés. Il entendit des voix parler jusque à côté, il ne bougea pas et les écouta. C'était Anko qui parlait avec Kakashi.

**Je déteste être ici !**

**Je le sais tu n'arrête pas de me répéter depuis que tu revenu du bloc**. (tsunade à opérer une nouvelle fois notre pauvre Kakashi)**Mais çà t'as pas fait de mal, tu peux bouger sans te bloquer maintenant.**

**Mouais, mais je dois rester ici encore deux semaines et je ne pourrai manger pas avant une semaine.**

**T'es bien un mec toi !**

**Et alors ?**

**Sauf qu'il y a un hic !**

**Et quoi ?**

**Tu ne couche pas avec des femmes !** Anko lui parla d'une voix langoureuse comme si elle voulait que Kakashi l'embrase ou couche avec. Iruka eu un sursaut de jalousie, ne voyant pas se qu'il se passait commençait à s'inquiéter. Et leurs conversation, changeait drôlement rapidement de sujet.

**Et ? **

**Bah tu n'es pas cent pour cent un vrais mecs !**

**Bah je pourrai dire la même chose pour toi !**

**Quoi ?**

**Ne t'es pas une vraie femme vu que tu ne couche qu'avec des femmes.**

**Salaud tu veux que je te prouve que je suis une vraie femme.**

**Non pas besoin j'ai déjà constaté que tu avais des courbes que seule une femme peut avoir.**

Iruka se demandait si Kakashi et Anko n'avait pas déjà couché ensemble par le passé.

**Mais au faite.**

**Quoi encore ?**

**Tu le trouve comment Iruka, il est à ton goût ?**

…

**Ka ?**

**Ouais.** Iruka sentit ses joues se chauffer, il plaisait à Kakashi.

**Seulement Ouais.**

**Quoi ?** un quoi désespérer.

**Bah je t'ai déjà vu tu enthousiasme quand un mec te plaisait.**

**Euh tu crois que je suis en état pour çà !**

**Ce n'est pas possible, vous n'avez pas fini de penser qu'au cul vous les hommes !** Iruka se sentit devenir rouge comme une tomate à l'idée que Kakashi aurait couché avec si son état lui permettait.

**Tu veux que je pense à quoi ?**

**T'es débile ou quoi ? t'as jamais pensé à avoir une relation de couple, au lieu d'avoir une relation que pour le sexe.**

**Non.** Répondit franchement Kakashi, ce qui horrifia la jeune femme.

**Tu me dégoutes, tu veux dire que tes ex, tu étais avec juste pour leur cul.**

**Ouais et alors qu'est que çà peut te faire, on n'est pas marié à ce que je sache.**

**Heureusement, mais là je me demande qui est le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire toi ou tes ex ?** Kakashi avait compris au voulait en venir Anko.

**Tu sais bien comment je suis, je n'aime pas m'attacher aux autres.**

**Tu l'as bien fait avec moi et Gai, non ?**

**Oui mais vous ce n'est pas pareil.** Kakashi se sentait mal à l'aise de parler de çà.

**Tu ne nous aime pas ?**

**Non !**

**Bah alors qu'est qui t'empêches d'être avec quelqu'un et de l'aimer ?**

…

**Bon tu devrais essayer de dormir.** Anko changeait vraiment vite de sujet mais elle savait que dès qu'ils parlaient de ce sujet avec Kakashi il finissait par plus rien dire.

…

**Bonne nuit.**

…

Iruka surpris par ce qu'il venait t'entendre, Kakashi refusait d'aimer quelqu'un encore plus qu'un simple ami. Mais ne voyait pas pourquoi. Cette question allait lu trotter dans la tête et çà l'énervait, il aurait voulu parler avec mais il eu peur qu'il croit qu'il les espionnait. Et une nouvelle certitude qui fit battre la chamade le cœur d'Iruka, il avait peut être une grosse chance avec Kakashi et s'endormir sur ces dernières pensées.

Iruka rêva tout le reste de sa nuit de kakashi. A son réveil, il constata que la chambre était vide.

**Ah vous réveillé enfin çà fait presque 15 heures que vous dormez.**

**Ah bon, cela doit être à cause des calmants, **dit Iruka mal à l'aise**.**

**Peut être mais en attendant maintenant il ne reste que vous et Kakashi Hataké dans cette chambre. **

**Anko est déjà rentrée chez elle ?**

**Oui il y a une heure ou deux, Tsunade-sama l'avait autorisée.**

**Ah oui c'est vrai, et Kakashi il est passé ou ?**

**En rééducation, il ne tient pas encore vraiment sur ces jambes.**

**Il est blessé à ce point.**

**Oui, on a cru qui resterait paralyser, on l'a retrouvé écraser par un des piliers en béton du palais de maître Hokage.**

…

**Bon je vous laisse vous reposez mais évitez de vous rendormir, attendez ce soir pour fermer l'œil !**

**Oui, oui.**

Iruka resta horrifier à l'idée que celui pour qui ses sentiments n'étaient pas aussi anodins pouvaient être aussi gravement blessé. En plus c'est un Junin comment cela put lui arriver ? Et Iruka se souvenue qu'il avait eu des explosions au début de l'attaque il en aurait eu d'autre et son Kakashi (et oui « son » Iruka était littéralement amoureux de Kakashi) aurait été surpris et c'est retrouver sous plusieurs tonne de béton. Il en frissonna.

Une heure plus tard Kakashi reviens dans la chambre en chaise roulante, encore une nouvelle fois de mauvaise humeur. Iruka plus réellement constaté l'ensemble des blessures de ce dernier, l'avant bras droit dans le plâtre, l'épaule droite et l'ensemble du torse couvert de bandages, ainsi que le cou et les jambes des pieds à mi-cuisses et vu qu'il ne les bougea qu'avec grande difficulté et en grimaçant, lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit. Kakashi ne dit pas un mot ni Iruka d'ailleurs ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine à faire chacun leurs tour deux à trois heures de rééducation par jour (c'était certes long mais efficace) en une semaine Iruka avait retrouvé l'usage de son bras mais ne pouvait pas encore porter des charges dépassant 15 kilos et Kakashi dans cette même semaine passa du fauteuil roulant à une canne pour se déplacer, seule sa jambe droite faisait encore défaut, il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer complètement sur cette jambe.

Et le reste du temps (où ils étaient ensemble) ils le passèrent à jouer au jeu pendant que je te regarde, tu ne me regardes pas et quand je ne te regarde pas c'est toi qui me regarde, sans vraiment s'adresser trop la parole. Kakashi plus il passait de temps à observer Iruka sous toute les coutures, plus il appréciait la présence calme et discipliné de ce dernier, à en tomber amoureux. _Et merde pourquoi pas, prouvez à Anko que je suis capable d'aimer_, se disait- il (kakashi) intérieurement.

Iruka aimait voir l'objet de son désir tout les jours, mais çà lui faisait mal de ne pas avoir assez de courage pour avouez à celui qu'il aime ses sentiments, de peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque (Iruka se souvenait que Kakashi n'était qu'intéresser par le « cul » dans une histoire avec quelqu'un et plus il y pensait plus il ne voulait pas d'une tel relation mais ne pouvait s'empêcher e l'aimer)

Un beau matin, les deux jeunes hommes fut réveillez en trompe par Anko qui était venu leurs rendre visite.

**Et bah ! c'est du jolie tout çà vous n'avez pas honte !**

**Hein ? merde !**

**Et en plus en cœur. **

Les deux jeunes hommes comme la grande majorité des hommes le matin, avait la trique. Et Anko narcissique comme elle était les emmerdait déjà dès le réveil avec çà.

**Et ben ! çà redescends vite dites-moi !**

**Euh, Anko, la plupart des hommes lorsqu'ils sont surpris débande rapidement car cela coupe l'envie**, répliqua Kakashi d'une manière vraiment naturelle et car il n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise qu'Iruka, ce dernier ne savait plus ou se mettre.

**J'ai remarquée.**

…

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous deux.**

**Ah ?**

**Vous sortez demain !**

**Yes !** le seul qui était heureux de sortir était Kakashi (il ne supporte vraiment pas d'être dans un hôpital), mais pas Iruka car pour lui cela voulait dire qu'il ne verrait peut être pas de si tôt son Kakashi.

**Oh là, pas si vite, il y a une condition !**

**Laquelle ?** encore en cœur.

**Vous allez devoir encore vous supporter encore quelque temps.**

**!?**, les garçons ne comprenaient rien.

**Je crois que l'on vous oublier de vous dire que vos appartements respectifs ne sont plus habitables à cause des explosions de l'attaque.**

**Quoi ?** toujours en cœur.

**Et donc sachant que le nombre d'appartement ou maison viable est réduit le temps que le village se reconstruit, tous ceux qui nous plus d'appartement vont devoir cohabiter avec une personne.**

…**.**les jeunes hommes laissaient Anko parler.

**Sachant que tout c'est bien passer le peu de temps que vous avez été ensemble, le Maître Hokage a décidé que vous vivrez ensemble le temps que vos appartements respectifs soient reconstruits.** Un sourire apparu bizarrement au coin des lèvres des deux jeunes hommes.

**Vraiment ? **toujours en cœur et sans s'en rendre compte en plus comme si c'était naturel.

**Vous avez fini de parlez en même temps, on dirait que vous êtes un couple.** Anko avait remarquée leurs petit sourire en apprenant la nouvelle et voulait les taquinez. **Donc çà ne vous dérange pas ?**

**Quoi ?** elle venait de les mettre mal à l'aise.

L'idée d'être un couple aux yeux d'Anko, Kakashi et Iruka les avait complètement mis mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de l'autre car ils s'aiment mutuellement sans qu'ils le sachent. Mais acceptèrent tous deux la condition.

L'appartement dans lequel il allait vivre était plutôt grand, ils n'allaient pas se marcher dessus en entrant sur la gauche une grande cuisine, un bar table délimitait l'espace la cuisine et un grand salon, toujours entrant sur la droite un grand placard, puis la salle de bain avec toilettes et deux chambres une pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils se trouvaient plutôt bien cet appartement bien agencé.

Plusieurs semaine s'écroulèrent, environ deux, trois semaines, et aucun des deux hommes n'avaient avoué ses sentiment pour l'autre, ils vivent avec la passion dévorante de se jeter sur l'un ou sur l'autre et de lui dire « je t'aime ».

Ce fût, un soir, Kakashi qui craqua le premier. Il en avait marre d'attendre le bon moment. Il avait rejoint pendant qu'il dormait Iruka dans le lit de ce dernier. Kakashi se mit dans le dos de celui qu'il aimait et le serra dans ses bras et plaqua sa tête dans le haut du dos, il en avait les joues rouges d'avoir osé faire çà.

…**, Kakashi !** cela avait surpris Iruka que Kakashi est un tel comportement même si au fond cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais Kakashi avait réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise, **qu'est qui vous arrive ?** (Iruka vouvoie toujours Kakashi alors que ce dernier le tutoyait).

**Rien.**

**Bah alors qu'est que vous faites ?**

**Iruka je t'aime.**

… Iruka était loin de penser que Kakashi ferait une déclaration d'amour à son égard.

**Je t'aime et il est hors de questions que je te lâche**. Insista Kakashi et serra plus Iruka dans ses bras.

**Kakashi,…**

**Je ne tolérais aucun refus.** Kakashi allait abuser de sa supériorité hiérarchique pour avoir ce qu'il voulait mais cela va être inutile.

**Kakashi,** Iruka avait réussi à se retrouver et se trouver en face de Kakashi qui faisait des yeux noirs, et Iruka l'embrassa.

Ce Baisers voulait tout dire pour Kakashi Iruka l'aimait aussi, il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes.

**Iruka,** Kakashi rendit le baiser d'Iruka et ainsi de suite.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent jusqu'en arriver au point de non retour, ils en avaient envie en particulier Iruka (qui n'arrête pas de rêver qui se faisait prendre par Kakashi depuis plus de deux mois, depuis le soir de cette fameuse soirée).

**Prends-moi,** demanda Iruka à son bien aimée.

**Avec plaisirs !**

Et dans la pénombre de la chambre juste éclairée par quelques rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les rideaux, les deux jeunes hommes se trouvèrent nus en quelque seconde, leurs corps se désiraient, il frémissait à chaque caresse, baiser, ou souffle chaud de l'un et de l'autre sur l'un et l'autre. Apres quelques minutes de préliminaires Kakashi répondit à la requête de son nouvel amant et lui fit l'amour. A chaque coup de rein de Kakashi, Iruka se cabrait et gémissait d'un plaisir instance. Iruka était au paradis, il avait l'impression d'atteindre le nirvana en permanence. Quant à Kakashi, son plaisir ne cessait d'augmenter de seconde et seconde, de voir se mouvoir ainsi Iruka l'excitait au plus au point. Leurs ébats duraient plusieurs heures, heures où ils ne jouissent aucune fois malgré les diverses positions prises pour augmenter leur plaisir commun, ils (leurs ébats) s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils puissent plus se retenir l'un et l'autre.

Le lendemain ils se trouvèrent endormir, Kakashi dormant comme un gros bébé dans les bras d'Iruka.

FIN


End file.
